Here's to the Night
by Kelly the Vampire Witch
Summary: Buffy and Spike are married and they have to deal with each other.
1. Default Chapter

Here's to the Night  
  
Lyrics by Eve 6  
  
Story by Kelly Simms  
  
  
  
  
  
So denied, so I lied.  
  
Are you the now or never kind?  
  
In a day and a day now,  
  
I'm gonna be gone for good again.  
  
Are you willing to be had?  
  
Are you cool with just tonight?  
  
  
  
I have denied everything about my relationship with Spike even to Spike. I lied when I said I didn't love him. Of course, I love him, but you see. Any guy I say I love you to leaves. I need him to stay. I thought I needed the others to stay, but I have never felt like this. He is my equal. Angel was my protector and Riley my protectee. There is no protection with Spike and me. Its just fight the fight, do what needs to be done. If I need help, I know he will be there. Except this time I have to go alone. I am not sure if I will be able to get back. This mission is to help Faith attack another apocalypse. I know Spike would come, but I need to know he is safe. It is one thing to put Faith and myself at risk. It is another to put a distracting husband in the mix.  
  
  
  
Here's a toast,  
  
To all those, who hear me, all too well.  
  
Here's to the nights, we felt alive.  
  
Here's to the tears, you knew you'd cry.  
  
Here's to goodbye, tomorrow's gonna come too soon.  
  
  
  
Yes, I said husband. Crazy huh. So here I am, planning to sneak off tomorrow morning, while he is still asleep. Horrible, Right? The weird thing is, I think somehow he knows. Tonight he is holding me just a little tighter, like he is afraid he will lose me. I have a feeling he will. You probably want to know if this mission is so dangerous why am I going. It is simple the slayers were created to save the world. Sure, we might die, but that is the fate of all slayers and one I have accepted twice before. It is never easy to leave my family and friends, but this time I am leaving my Spike too. I cannot think about this now. I am just going to fall asleep in the arms that tomorrow will be shaking with angry and fear. I kiss his cheek and drift off to sleep.  
  
  
  
Put your name, on the line,  
  
Along with place and time.  
  
Wanna stay, not to go.  
  
I wanna ditch the logical.  
  
My bags are in Faith's car. All I have to do is sign the letter I am leaving Spike. Telling him some of what is going on. I left it optimistic saying stuff like see you when I get back in a couple of weeks, do not be all upset with me, remember to go to the blood bank, not the bar, and be have himself. God, I cannot do this. I cannot leave him. I will just tell Faith to go and I can sneak back upstairs. Faith is staring at me now. She cannot do this alone. Two slayers just might be enough but one it is a suicide mission. Well, either way it is a suicide mission, but two is always better odds to play. I climb into the car and watch our house drift away.  
  
  
  
Here's a toast,  
  
To all those, who hear me, all too well.  
  
Here's to the nights, we felt alive.  
  
Here's to the tears, you knew you'd cry.  
  
Here's to goodbye, tomorrow's gonna come too soon.  
  
  
  
I cannot hide my feelings from Faith. She knows that I want to be with him and she knows why it had to be like this. I lost count how many vamps we have slayed together, thousands maybe millions. If anybody can pull this off it is the two of us. She looks worried; I guess she sees the tears that are forming in my eyes. I have never been away from him this long since before we were engaged. Faith is saying something about how it is okay to miss him, but not to let it effect my fighting. I ask her how she can be such a heartless bitch. She says that it is easy when your only connection to the world is sitting next to you sobbing hysterically over a guy. I apologize and we start preparing mentally for the fight. As we pull up to where we were going Faith looks over at me and says good luck. I know that that was her goodbye and it was just as hard to say as it was for me to sign.  
  
  
  
All my time is frozen motion.  
  
Can't I stay an hour, two, or more?  
  
Don't let me let you go.  
  
  
  
Apocalypse defeated! I cannot believe how hard that battle was, but we are safe and on our way back to Sunnydale. I am going home. Home to yelling and screaming, but eventually hugging and kissing. I am at the door. Before I even open it, I am pulled inside, into a deep hug that even my slayer strength could not get me out of, but that is okay. I do not intend to leave this hold for a long time. I will not say never, because I know someday he will have to let me go again. For now, I will just stay here, forgetting everything but him.  
  
  
  
Here's a toast,  
  
To all those, who hear me, all too well.  
  
Here's to the nights, we felt alive.  
  
Here's to the tears, you knew you'd cry.  
  
Here's to goodbye, tomorrow's gonna come too soon.  
  
Here's to the night. 


	2. Getting ready for Bed

I own nothing, but a love of sappy romances and a computer.  
  
Hi, Joss Whedon Fan Club!!!!  
  
I wasn't going to do a sequel, but here goes.  
  
Spike finally releases Buffy. "You look exhausted, we'd better get you to bed."  
  
Buffy made no response she just followed him upstairs. They were quiet as she got ready for bed. Spike was about to leave so that she could rest when he heard "Please stay, I haven't seen you in almost a week. I missed you." "And whose fault is that. I know you're the slayer and slayers have to risk their lives on a daily basis, but we're married.  
  
Married people don't run off for dangerous road trips without saying a word."  
  
"Would you have let me go?" "Of course" "without you" "no, why would you, why did you, go without me. "Because I couldn't lose you. This was worse than anything we've faced since Glory. I had to go to unite the power of the slayers, but I couldn't ask you to come and die with us." "No, but you were willing to die a third time without saying goodbye. Look you're tired I'll stay with you until you fall asleep, but we're going to have a serious discussion about your disappearing act tomorrow." So, Buffy fell asleep for the first time since she'd left home knowing that when she woke up he would be there with another round of questioning, but she smiled at least he'd be there. 


	3. Waking Up

When Buffy woke up there was no noise in the house. She wondered where Spike had gone, but wasn't worried. As she was making herself breakfast, Faith came through the door.  
  
"So how was the big reunion?"  
  
"I don't know. He was ticked that I left, but really glad that I was back. I can tell you one thing, after I get done with all the groveling I'm going to have to do, I'm saying put for a while. I don't think he'll let me out of his sight long enough for me to even try."  
  
"Well where is he?"  
  
"I don't know probably over at the Magic Box telling everyone I'm still alive."  
  
"No B, I was already there"  
  
"Well then he went to visit the blood bank before I noticed he hasn't been drinking."  
  
"Or he's gone to L.A. to take care of some stuff and will be back in a couple of weeks asks that you make sure you take me patrolling with you and not to talk to ex-boyfriends and left a note telling you that on the refrigerator. How do you fix breakfast without looking at the refrigerator door?"  
  
"What!" Buffy cried.  
  
"Looks like he stole your routine B"  
  
"This is bad; first he cannot even find a good excuse for leaving, then L.A. is his lest favorite place in the world because of the person he wrote that I wasn't supposed to talk to.  
  
"You can't talk to Angel B, but Spike has no power over me."  
  
"Angel said he'd look around, but he hasn't heard anything."  
  
"Spike is doing this just to get back at me"  
  
"Yeah and it's working really well."  
  
"Faith shut up, this is serious. He could be hurt. He could be dust. I cannot believe I never got to say goodbye. How could he do this to me?"  
  
"Gee and I suppose none of that went through his mind last week."  
  
"Great I don't stop an apocalypse and the world ends, I stop an apocalypse and I hurt the most important person in the world to me. This slayer gig sucks."  
  
"No the things we stake suck. Slayerhood makes it possible for you to sense where vampires are, and right now, we're going to find a certain one in L.A. No vamp steals a slayer routine, even if he is married to her." 


	4. Spike's thoughts

Joss Whedon owns all. You wondered what happened to Spike well you got it.  
  
  
  
Spike had thought leaving Buffy the note and taking off for a few days would teach her a lesson. It was teaching him a lesson. He'd forgotten what the world outside of Sunnydale looked like. He sneered at the thought that William the Bloody, scourge of Europe, was afraid to leave a town, because how it would hurt the feelings of a Slayer. A slayer that he was married to. He'd reached a new low in vampirism. At least Angel has the excuse of his soul. All he had was the memories of a dead poet that refused to leave this body.  
  
"I am whipped," he thought miserably as he staked a vampire coming at him.  
  
"I've completely lost my edge. Maybe taking these few days to find myself was a good idea. She deserves it making me worry like that. I need respect. I need someone to take me seriously. I'm tired of being looked down on by the vampires because I've gone soft and the human because I was evil. I need to find out where I belong."  
  
"Well it's not here in L.A.," said a voice in the shadows.  
  
"Peaches, should have known she'd call you even thou I told her not to."  
  
"She didn't. Faith did. Buffy is so gone on you she wouldn't think of doing something that would upset you."  
  
"Yeah, she would just take off with Faith for a couple of days trying to get killed, no big deal."  
  
"She had to save the world from another apocalypse"  
  
"An apocalypse I should have been at to help her. She left without me, because she wanted to protect me. I thought she'd gotten over all that with Captain Cardboard, but no ever since we got married she's been watching me on patrols making sure I don't get hurt."  
  
"It's called love Spike, I tried to protect her all the time and I know you protected Dru."  
  
"Yeah we're guys. Guys are supposed to protect it goes back to the caveman days. People think we drugged girls make to our caves because we wanted sex. No we dragged them back to our caves because they wanted to go into a part of the forest we knew had saber tooth tigers and they wouldn't listen to reason as usually so we dragged them back to the caves and used sex to keep them occupied. And they were all find with it until pregnancy pains caught up with them and they blamed us and have continued to blame us."  
  
"Come on I'm taking you to Hyperion. We're calling Buffy, because she's worried sick. And you two are going to talk this out and feel a lot better." 


	5. No more secrets

When Spike and Angel arrived at Angel Investigations, they noticed Buffy and Faith sitting on the couch talking to Cordy. As Buffy looked up, Spike could see the pain in her eyes. Before he could say anything, she was in his arms.  
  
"We're getting really good at deja vu" she joked.  
  
"Cordy tell Angel thank you for finding him, but now all people living in Sunnydale need to get back."  
  
"B, I think I'll stick around for awhile. You too are going to talk in the car and I'd just be in the way," Faith said.  
  
"Okay," Buffy agreed "See you when you get back. Bye"  
  
"So what was that?" Buffy asked when they got into the car.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What, taking off that's what. I was really worried. I know you're mad that I left to go risk my life, but I thought you understood my job description. Sometimes I do have to take off for a couple of days."  
  
"Without me."  
  
"Spike, we went over this. I didn't want you hurt."  
  
"Buffy, when did you start doubting my ability to protect myself? I am over two hundred years old. You don't get that old without learning when to fight and when not to. You deliberately shut me out. We have to learn how to trust each other. Agreed, no more secrets."  
  
"No more secrets." She agreed leaning on his shoulder watching him drive them home. If he only knew she thought, but now was not the right time to tell him. It would have to be soon though. At least, she knew Faith wouldn't tell.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Buffy's what?" Cordelia screeched.  
  
"It's true," said Faith. "I was with her when the doctor told her."  
  
"And Spike doesn't know."  
  
"No, it was the day before we left and she was preoccupied and then Spike left. I told the Scoobies and I'm hoping she'll tell him in the car"  
  
"I hope for her sake that car has air bags, because when he finds out. There's going to be a major car accident. I remember the look on Angel's face when Darla told him. Speaking of which, you'd better go Faith, before I tell him about his extended family."  
  
"Okay check you later. I've got to rest before I deal with the dramatic couple again anyway. They are exhausting." 


	6. Sick

"Pull over," Buffy said as she felt her stomach cramp. When Spike pulled the car over to the side of the road and stopped, Buffy got out of the car and vomited the sprite and crackers she had kept down at Hyperion. "What's wrong Buffy" he asked concerned. He knew that big bads could hurt her, but she had always been immune to normal stuff like stomach viruses. "It's because of all the stress of the past couple of days isn't it, I knew I shouldn't have made you worry about me." "No Spike, I mean yes these last couple of days when I was gone and then you were gone have been terrible, but it's something else entirely." "What?" "Can we just go home, I'm not feeling really well and you know I can't sleep well with out you." "Okay, but you are going to tell me." "Yes, I'll tell you. I just need some rest. This last week has just been really draining." "Then let's get you home."  
  
"Oh, I can't wait to hear how Spike took the news." Willow cried organizing a bookshelf in the Magic Box.  
  
"I can," said Xander sarcastically. "I can't believe Buffy was stupid enough to get impregnated by a vampire."  
  
"The vampire who is her husband," Willow reminded him.  
  
"Whatever, I have never liked Spike. I hated them getting married and having a baby is not going to change the way I feel."  
  
"Feel about what?" asked Spike coming in.  
  
"About the new shipment of newt eyes" Willow supplied "We were just talking shop. So how are you and Buffy are the whole disappearing spouse routine."  
  
"We haven't really talked," he told them. "She's been sick with this stomach virus thing and won't let me take her to a doctor."  
  
"Oh," said Willow realizing that Spike didn't know. "Well this potion should take away some of the nausea she's feeling."  
  
"Thanks, that's why I came by you know some kind of magic cure. Figured you could help," Spike said as he walked out into the night.  
  
"Man, I cannot believe she hasn't told him" Xander said.  
  
"Well, she's been really sick." Willow said defending her friend.  
  
"Will, it doesn't take a lot of strength to say 'I'm having your baby'"  
  
"I know she'll tell him when she feels a little better."  
  
"Hey, Red and the Whelp say 'Hi', and Red even gave me some potion to help you with the nausea." Spike said as he sat down on the bed next to Buffy.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"You know it was the funniest thing. I swear Red knew you were sick before I even mentioned it."  
  
"Well I started feeling bad about a day after I got back. So of course Will knows."  
  
"I still say there is more to it than that, but I'll go downstairs and let you rest."  
  
"But I want you to stay" Buffy pouted.  
  
"Ooh, pouty, look at the lip, gonna get it, gonna get it" Spike quoted from their first engagement as he lend in for a kiss.  
  
"Spike, I mean it. Please stay."  
  
"Of course I'll stay if it means that much to you."  
  
"Thank you" she said as she fell asleep.  
  
"Buffy" Spike said to his sleeping wife. "I know something's up that you're not telling me about. I'm going crazy not knowing. I thought we agreed no secrets." 


	7. Discovery

"Buffy, Faith and I need to talk to you."  
  
Willow said coming into Buffy's room where Buffy was alone.  
  
"Sure Will, what is it?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Why haven't you told Spike about the baby, B." Faith asked.  
  
"Faith, other people are in the room," Buffy cried.  
  
"Faith already told me." Willow said, "Like you should have told Spike."  
  
"Listen I'm just not ready to tell him. Do I just walk up and say 'Hey Spike, you know how vampires can't have babies. Well, it's the weirdest thing about slayers, we can have vampire babies. I mean the baby will be human, but with a vampire father, and I'm not sure how much strength it will have, but it is going to have a weird upbringing. Honey why are you on the floor?" Buffy acted out.  
  
"I don't think he'll faint." Faith said, "Vamps can usually take big shocks without fainting."  
  
"Yeah we can," said a voice from the doorway.  
  
"Spike, how much of that did you hear?" Buffy asked scared for the first time in a long time. What would he say? What would he think?  
  
"Willow saying my name, I thought she was calling me and when I heard you I kind of froze. Is it true? Is that why you were so sick?" Spike asked  
  
"Yes, but I was going to tell you. I just hadn't found the right time. How mad are you?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Depends on how many people know." Spike responded.  
  
"Before Faith told Willow it was just me, Faith, and the Doctor." Buffy said. "The blood work came back a little over a week ago."  
  
"I told all the Scoobies, Angel Investigations, and wrote Giles and Oz" Faith added.  
  
"Faith, you told everybody before I told Spike." Buffy said enraged. "You had no right. This was my thing to tell people about not yours."  
  
"Yeah, Buffy and when exactly were you going to tell us, me, when you went into contractions." Spike shot back. "At least Faith has open communication."  
  
All three girls watched as Spike stormed out of the house. 


	8. He thought/She thought

As Spike slammed the door behind him, he cried. What was he doing? He was going to be a father and all he could think about was how mad he was at Buffy. Buffy being pregnant should have been the happiest news he'd ever heard. It was in a way, but the fact that she'd hidden it from him and he had been the last person to find out had hurt. Angel had known before him. Wonder how he took it, probably stayed in his office brooding for a few days. Buffy trust him more than me. After every thing Angelus did to her, she still trust him more. I have always been honest with her, and what do I get lies and secrets. Since I cannot be apart of her world and I'm no longer a part of mine. There's only one thing to do.  
  
Buffy showed Willow and Faith out and broke down. I didn't mean for him to find out this way. It was supposed to be over a candle lit dinner. I need to go find him and explain, but I would be doing more harm than good. He needs to be alone right now, work out some of that anger, but he will come home before sunrise. Then we can talk. I better start making a really nice apology breakfast.  
  
I have been so stupid. I promise that I will try a lot harder at the whole open communication thing. It's just that I love Spike so much that I overanalyze how to talk to him and then it just goes into lies and half- truths. Ouch, mental note Buffy do not think about Spike while making pancakes.  
  
When Spike got to the cliff, it was close to sunrise. Buffy had told him about that Christmas morning Angel had tried to commit suicide. He had never understood why Angel had done it, but now he did. Buffy could drive a man to extremes. She was never in the middle, it was always love, hate, kiss, fight. Well he was tired of fighting. He was sorry he would never get to see his child, but he knew it would have a warm loving surrogate family even if its mother was crazy and unable to handle emotions and its father was a pile of ash. He was sure Xander would think that he just ran off, and would convince everyone of that. He didn't care; it was better for the child to hate his guts for abandoning them than for it to know that dad had committed suicide because of mom. "Goodbye, little one" he cried as the sun came up.  
  
Buffy sat at the table nervously. He wasn't coming home. God he must be so mad at her. Well when every one had woken up she would send out a search party. "I think I'll start looking at his old crypt." She thought as she blew out the candles on the table and headed for the door. 


	9. Reactions

When Willow and Faith arrived at Buffy's house later that morning, they were surprised to see Buffy crying. They had seen Buffy and Spike fight before, but they both always felt in the morning. One of those never go to bed angry things. All Buffy could do was point to the table. Faith picked up the letter and went pale. Willow took it from her and fell to the floor. When Faith regained speech she said, "B, I need to tell everybody."  
  
"No" came from the blonde huddled on the couch. "It's not true. It's one of his pranks. He'll be back. He has to be back."  
  
"B, face it. Spike has been feeling pretty crappy lately. He could and would do this. He did do this."  
  
"No, he wouldn't do this, not now. Not now that he knows about the baby."  
  
"Actually I think the baby is what put him over the edge. He was the last to know."  
  
"And whose fault was that miss blabbermouth. God Faith, you just couldn't leave well enough alone. You know this all started with the apocalypse I had to help you with. Faith, he left. He promised he would never leave and he left. I loved him so much. What am I going to do without him? I need him and he's gone."  
  
Willow and Faith had never seen Buffy like this. This wasn't a boyfriend that had left. It was her husband and the father of her baby. There was no doubt that the next few months would be the worst Buffy have ever experienced and she would need them.  
  
"I'll put some water on" Willow offered as she and Faith decided to settle into the house so that they could watch Buffy 24/7 because there was no doubt she was going to need it. This was going to be bad.  
  
"So Spike wrote a suicide note a you guys buy it. Please he's hiding out somewhere pouting" Xander said with absolutely no compassion. "I told Buffy she couldn't trust him."  
  
"Xander, please don't say stuff like that. Especially around Buffy she's kind of broken."  
  
Willow said failing to understand Xander's hatred. "The father of her baby is gone. Can you understand how depressed she is? I can only stay a few minutes because I have to get back. We have her watched every second. Faith said last night she almost let a vamp get her. We all need to be supportive so if you cannot, don't come by." Willow picked up the spell books she had ordered and walked out of the Magic Box. What was his problem? We all liked Spike. I know that even Xander had liked Spike even if he hadn't admitted it. We all liked Spike, so why did we treat him so badly. I just wish there was something I could do. 


	10. Willow takes Action

Trust me people whatever I do is for a reason. Just keep reading.  
  
  
  
"Willow, we came as soon as we heard" Cordy said as Willow opened the door.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"She hasn't been out of her room since patrol last night. We have to force her to eat and she hasn't spoken two words to anyone." Faith said coming from the kitchen. "Hey Angel, C."  
  
"I swear if I ever get a hold of that childe I will rip his throat out for doing this to her." Angel ranted.  
  
"You want to be banished to the Magic Box like Xander?" Willow asked determined not to let anyone talk badly about Spike. "It was not his fault, Can't you see what we were all doing to him? He was trying to be a part of the group and we just kept pushing him away. Angel, you of all people should know how crazy and mixed up it feels to love Buffy. She drives you up the wall but you know that she needs you. Well what happens when that need becomes too great? What happens when you feel like no matter what you are never going to be as important to her as the next apocalypse? You all run. Spike was hurt and he acted rashly and badly, but he had to do something and so do we."  
  
"Will, that sounded like a plan," Cordy stated. "What's your idea?"  
  
"First we have to make everybody, especially Buffy realize how great Spike was and how much we took him for granted. He wasn't like Angel who has a soul. Spike had to deal with the demon on his own. We didn't give him enough credit for everything he did. Think about it, he stood by us no matter what and now he needs us to return the favor. Angel, I asked you to come because what I'm about to do isn't exactly safe and we might need some vampire protection. No, Faith we aren't killing the vamp. I trust that Angel can control him without a stake."  
  
"Who?" Everybody asked.  
  
"The Old Spike" Willow said simply. "Let everyone get a taste of what he was really like prechipped and married.  
  
"Will, that is crazy" Cordy screamed. "He tried to kill us."  
  
"For once I agree with C. I didn't even know the old Spike and I know this is a bad idea." Faith said.  
  
"Well look at the bloody party and here I am without a present." Came a voice from the door.  
  
"Did I mention I already did the spell?" Willow asked. 


	11. Old Spike

"So Poof, Red who are the two brunettes?" Spike asked.  
  
"That's right Spike didn't really meet either of you till after he got chipped." Willow reminded everyone. Realizing that Spike still wanted an answered said, "This is Cordelia and Faith."  
  
"That one's another Slayer" Spike realized. "Does that mean someone killed The Slayer oh that would have been great fun to watch. Only wished I'd been there."  
  
As Willow and Cordy were restraining Angel, they heard a voice from upstairs.  
  
"What's going on down there? I could have sworn I heard, Spike"  
  
Buffy cried as she flung herself into his arms.  
  
"Bloody hell Slayer, is that a new form of attack because I'd say you're getting rusty."  
  
Spike said throwing her off him.  
  
"Spike, I know you're mad at me, but please can't we just make up. I know I was a complete moron for not telling you, but when I thought you were dead."  
  
"Why would you think I was dead? And since when did it matter if I was mad at you for not telling me things? When did you ever tell me things? Although I do agree that you're a moron."  
  
Spike responded confused by the Slayer. What was her game?  
  
"Buffy," Willow said, "you remember the way Spike used to be. Well here he is. I brought him back from before he was chipped."  
  
"What" screamed Buffy, "you mean that isn't my Spike. That he's still gone and you gave me this pathetic replacement."  
  
"What exactly do you mean by your Spike Slayer. I'm my own man since Dru left." Spike said.  
  
"She means that you're kind of from the past and that in the future you're a part of the Scoobies, you kind of married Buffy, she's pregnant, and you committed suicide." Faith supplied.  
  
"Of course I committed suicide only decent thing for a vamp to do. turning good, marrying a slayer, having a baby. Next thing you're going to tell me. Poof and I have settled our differences."  
  
"Spike, we have. I know it's hard to believe, but I hold no ill will against you." Angel said.  
  
"I cannot believe this. I hate all you people. Especially you and the Slayer. I always said I'd kill her and judging by how she looks I'd say now would be the best time. Put her out of her misery crying over another vamp thought she'd get all that out of her system with you."  
  
"Excuse me" Buffy cried as she ran up the stairs and locked the door.  
  
"Alright, Willow that's it. Send him back or I swear." Angel stormed.  
  
"What's the matter Poof, thought we were all buddy, buddy" Spike taunted.  
  
"Willow" Angel warned.  
  
"Disaperate" Willow chanted and Spike was gone. "Okay not my best idea."  
  
"I'd better see how B's doing." Faith said running up the stairs. 


	12. Buffy Finally Gets It

"That door was locked." Buffy said looking up at Faith.  
  
"Slayer strength remember B"  
  
"He hated me." She cried  
  
"He hated everyone back then. He had no one back then. That was before he found love. Before you."  
  
"Why would Willow do that to me?"  
  
"To show you what he was like. To show you what he had become. He was a good guy B. You did that."  
  
"I was also the one to push him over the edge."  
  
"B, look at me. He loved you for who you are. He understood that everything you did was because you cared. I think he sometimes wished you cared less. The whole you always hurt the one you love thing. You don't put Angel through half the grief you used to when you were together. Spike loved you despite all that."  
  
"Then why is he gone?"  
  
"Because sometimes people just have to go without saying goodbye."  
  
"I know Spike and I have had like a zillion chances, but I just wish I had one more and that this time it would be perfect."  
  
"Nothings Perfect, especially not a Sunnydale relationship."  
  
"Well as close as we could get then. I miss him. I hadn't realized how hard it is to function without him. I would try to never take him for granted again."  
  
"I know B. Get some rest before we patrol." Quietly to herself, "I got a miracle to arrange." 


	13. Tomorrow

Okay people this is the last chapter. I might write a sequel, but Here's to the Night is over. It was getting to heart wrenching even for me. So, enjoy and let me know what will happen Tomorrow.  
  
  
  
"Buffy, Luv, are you awake?" Spike asked. It had about seven months since Willow had brought him back with a rare spell they had found in an Asia monastery.  
  
"Of course, you want to see her?" Buffy said as she pulled down the pink blanket that was covering their daughter.  
  
"We never decided on a name. What are you going to name her?"  
  
"Tomorrow, because now she has a future with us as a real family."  
  
"Tomorrow" he agreed. They had nothing but the future ahead of them and he for one couldn't wait to see what would happen to their family. One thing was for sure life would never be boring now that he had Buffy and Tomorrow. 


End file.
